Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M15
One word of caution! You can get lost easily in this mission, so read this walkthrough carefully. Walkthrough Upper Subterranean Garden As soon as you start, head towards the colored door. Deal with The Fallens that appear. You have to first cut their wings then attack on their bellies. After you've dealt with them, enter the colored door. Provisions Storeroom Arachnes are here, but killing them is optional. Take the unsealed door on the other side. Devilsprout Lift Follow the corridor to the Devilsprout Lift. You need three Orihalcon Fragments to revive the lift. But first you need to revive the tower itself. Go into the yellow door on the side of the lift. Forbidden Land: Front After proceeding a little forward, you'll see a Red Orb Crystal above the door. To reach it, stand a little forward from the door and kick jump one of the walls on either side. After taking orbs from the crystal, jump down and turn on the damage wheel at the bottom of the stairs. The tower will rumble, it will revive for certain mechanisms. If you haven't take the hidden Red Orb cache here in Mission 10, you can do so by jumping around Leviathan's eye. The trickier part starts here. Go back to the door you came from, pass the Devilsprout Lift, enter the room in which you fought Arachnes before. Provisions Storeroom You'll see a blue damage wheel has now appeared there, turn it on ONCE, kill the Arachnes and enter the door at the other side. The tower has shown its beautiful complexity so you are now on Gears of Madness. Gears of Madness & Altar of Evil They are worse than before as they are rotating. Drop down the brown door at the bottom, enter it, take the Orihalcon Fragment at the end of the corridor, eventually passing the big cutters. Get back to the Gears of Madness, turn the blue damage wheel on one of the bottom gears ONCE, get back above and enter the door at the top. Rounded Pathway & Provisions Storeroom Once again the tower has rotated and you're in the Rounded Pathway. Avoid those blades spinning on the ground and enter the door at the other side. Take the second Orihalcon Fragment on the altar in the room and make your way back by killing the Arachnes. Once you're out of the room, turn on the blue damage wheel in the Rounded Pathway. Then sprint back and enter the door which you came from. You'll now be in Top Subterria Lock. Top Subterria Lock Use the Divinity Statue if you need, collect the Red Orbs in the far right side of the area and enter the blue door in the right of the area. Rounded Pathway Avoid the blades, take the final Orihalcon Fragment and the Green Orb in the corridor, get back out of the room. Top Subterria Lock And turn the damage wheel in the middle of the place (near the Divinity Statue) once. Enter the colored door. If this is your second playthrough, activate the damage wheel twice, and skip the trip to the Coliseum. Go straight to the Provisions Storeroom. Marble Throughway & Spiral Staircase Pass through the hall, then go down the Spiral Staircase and drop down to the Underground Coliseum. Underground Coliseum There are Fallen here to fight, but they are optional. They fly slowly, so if you drop down and run around the center column you'll be able to avoid them completely. The only thing you want here is a Blue Orb Fragment around the back of the center pillar. To continue with the mission, ignore the door here and instead jump onto a floating platform in the Underground Coliseum. This takes you to the top walkway again. Zone back into the Subterria Lock Top Subterria Lock Turn the damage wheel near the Divinity Statue and enter the colored door again which will take you to Provisions Storeroom. Provisions Storeroom The doors will seal and Arachnes will attack again. Kill them to proceed. Go through the door without the circular pattern (the same one that's been moving all this time). Devilsprout Lift Now you're fine with three fragments. Use the three Orihalcon Fragments on the lift and ride it upwards. Sun & Moon Chamber Walk forward and the mission will end.